Stonewall High
by reading book worm girl
Summary: Sixth and Seventh years are sent to Stonewall High for a year. What will happen? Read to find out! A/N: very OOC characters. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

When they heard that they all had to go to a meeting in the great hall, all of them were shocked. All the sixth and seventh years were going to be required to go to this meeting, as it would be pertinent to their year at Hogwarts. They were all curious as to what was going on.

When they got to the meeting, there were no house tables, and all they had were chairs set up in an assembly-like manner. Harry got a feeling that it was not going to be a fun meeting. He was right, when he heard that they were to go to a muggle school named Stonewall High for a year, with magical tutors for their magical education, as well as the muggle education they would get for the year. _'Great. I gotta spend a year with Dudley. He just HAD to get kicked out of Smelting's, didn't he?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For the purpose of the story, Luna Lovegood is a Gryffindor** **(in ****Ginny's year still)**

They found out that their chaperones would be various professors from Hogwarts, as well as Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and a few choice others, like Kingsley Shacklebolt. They would go to the nearest muggle town, and get on school buses and drive all the way to Surrey, where Stonewall High was. There would be two buses, one for the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and another for the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. All the Gryffindors cheered because they wouldn't be in the same bus as the Slytherins.

"Lucky break, eh mate?" asked Ron, his best friend.

"Oh yeah. Only so much of Malfoy I can take in one day. And that is not a huge amount, you know, Ron." Harry said in response.

"I'm so ready to get out of school for a while!" said Ginny. "I am so tired of having to stare at Snape every day in potions. Why do we even bother going to potions, when we know we are likely to fail because we are not Slytherins?"

"Because, Ginny, if we don't, we will not pass our NEWTs and I do not know why you are still taking potions if you hate it so much." Said Hermione.

"Guys! We gotta talk to Neville, Dean and Seamus, and see if they wanna do anything on the bus ride. We should sing our songs that we got anyway. It's gonna be a long drive." Said Harry.

…. The Next Day….

Driving along the highway, if you were next to the bus that housed one Harry Potter and his group of friends, you would hear what seemed to be screaming and laughter. Inside the bus, however, you were listening to a group of very good singers (Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville) with their back-up band/singers (their girlfriends – Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Luna, respectively) perform acapella.

Harry started with yelling "PARTY ROCK!"

Ron responded with "YEA!"

"Whoa!" yelled Seamus, Dean and Neville.

"LET'S GO!" yelled all ten.

(All) "_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind"_

_(Harry)"We just wanna see ya!"_

_(Other guys) "Shake that!"_

_(Harry) "In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,_

_She on my jock (huh) non stop when we in the spot_

_Booty move weight like she owns the block_

_Where I drank I gots to know_

_Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll_

_Half black half white, domino_

_Gain the money Oprah Doe!"_

It continued in this pattern until the end, where they all sang the chorus again all together. The bus erupted in applause.

* * *

A/N: The song used in this chapter is Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you, thank you!" exclaimed Ginny. "Now, I believe it is time for a song about the most hated house at Hogwarts, Slytherin!" The bus cheered, ready to hear what they were about to sing.

"This song is about how stupid Slytherin House's ideas are. They need to get over their hatred!" shouted Dean.

Ginny: _Look inside_

_Look inside your tiny mind_

_Now look a bit harder_

_Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor_

Hermione: _So you say_

_It's not okay to be gay_

_Well I think you're just evil_

_You're just some racist who can't tie my laces_

_Your point of view is medieval_

All Girls: _Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't translate_

_And it's getting quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch..._

The entire bus exploded in applause, including the chaperones (Remus and Sirius) because they agreed with the song and its meaning.

"Ready for another song?" asked Harry.

"Yes!" the bus yelled back.

"Ok this one is about NYC, a muggle city in America!" said Hermione.

"Here we go!" yelled Ron.

Seamus:_ Yea I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca_

_right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever_

_I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here_

_I can make it anywhere, yea, they love me everywhere_

Dean:_ I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicano's_

_right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's_

_Took it to my stashbox, 560 State St._

_catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them Pastry's_

Neville: _Cruisin' down 8th St., off white Lexus_

_drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas_

_Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie_

_now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me_

Ron:_ Say what's up to Ty-Ty, still sippin' mai tai's_

_sittin' courtside, Knicks & Nets give me high five_

_I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee_

_Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from..._

All Girls: _New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothin' you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York,_

_New York__..._

After that, they went straight into their next song…

Dean: _I know the player _

_With the slick _

_Trigger finger _

_For Her Majesty _

Parvati: _Another one _

_With the _

_Golden tone voice _

_And then your fantasy _

Both: _Another bill _

_From a killer _

_Turned a thrill _

_Into a tragedy _

All: _A door left open _

_A woman walking by _

_A drop in the water _

_A look in the eye _

_A phone on the table _

_A man on your side _

_Someone that you think _

_That you can trust is just _

_Another way to die..._

After the groups' performance, one of the other students on the bus, a Hufflepuff, was thinking about how all of their songs had a meaning to at least one of the members of the group, and how some were highly entertaining as well. He wondered exactly what would happen when they got to Stonewall in a few hours...

Meanwhile, on the other bus...

"Crabbe? Do you get the feeling that Potter and his stupid friends are making fun of us right now?"

"Why Malfoy?"

"Because my beat up Potter siren is going off inside my head..."

"Are you sure it isn't because you hate him for no reason?"

"Pansy, I am totally sure that it is because they are making fun of me."

"Well, maybe you are too paranoid, Draco..."

* * *

A/N:Haha poor Draco... Songs used in this chapter are F*ck you by Lily Allen, Empire State of Mind by Jay Z and Alicia Keys, and Another Way to Die by Jack White and Alicia Keys

P.S.: Reviews make me write faster... Next chapter they get to Stonewall!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story is AU and OOC. If you don't like songfics, or stories where characters sing songs that they probably wouldn't know in real life, don't read.**

* * *

"We are about half an hour away from Stonewall High, students!" yelled Sirius.

"Yeah!" yelled the students on the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff bus. A flurry of talking started, with most of the students wondering what the school was going to be like, while Harry was dreading what was waiting for him there, or more specifically, who. And that person was none other than Dudley Dursley.

"I am not looking forward to seeing Dudley again, and so soon after I left them at the end of the summer."

"I don't blame you, Harry. I wouldn't wanna see him again either," said Ron.

"I don't have a choice though. I have to, if I want to pass this year, as required by Dumbledore."

"Hey, maybe we should sing another song, as we reach the school? If we sing loud enough, we should be able to be heard by the students that are welcoming us to the school, and make them wonder what we are like. I mean, who doesn't like our music?" said Neville. Dean and Seamus nodded along with him.

"How about _Hollywood Whore_? It would be fun to do! I wonder who would be more freaked out about the song, the Stonewall High students, or our chaperones…" said Dean.

"I guess we shall find out, right Harry?" asked Seamus.

"You are so right, Seamus," replied Harry.

When it got to be about two minutes until arrival, Harry and the other guys got ready to sing the song, while the girls got their stuff and the guys stuff together, so that it was easy to unload when the girls got off before the guys.

Dean: _Hollywood whore,  
Passed out on the floor,  
I'm sorry but the party's over._

Seamus: _Cocaine nose,  
And trendy clothes,  
Gotta send her to rehab.  
She found out she's got no soul,  
But it really doesn't bother her.  
White trash queen,  
American dream-  
Oh, what a role model.  
Throwing a fit,  
Making a scene,  
Like no tomorrow._

All guys: _Hollywood whore,  
Passed out on the floor,  
Can't take it no more,  
I'm sorry but the party's over.  
The talk of the town,  
Is she's going down.  
I'm sorry but the party's over NOW._

Ron: _Awake by noon, drunk by 4.  
Sucked up in the show biz.  
You're so lame,  
You're such a bore,  
I wanna kick your teeth in.  
Plastic smile,  
To match your style-  
We can tell you got a face lift.  
You're so vain, oh so vile,  
You're a number one hit._

All guys: _Hollywood whore,  
Passed out on the floor,  
Can't take it no more,  
I'm sorry but the party's over.  
The talk of the town,  
Is she's going down,  
I'm sorry but the party's over.  
_

The bus pulled up in front of the welcoming committee that Stonewall High had set up, and the committee could hear them singing from outside their bus, not believing that they could sing so well._  
_

Neville: _The cameras are gone,  
And nobody screams.  
She couldn't survive her 15 minutes of fame.  
Her friends are all gone,  
She's going insane.  
She'll never survive without the money and fame.  
It's all going down the drain._

The girls jump off the bus with the rest of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students, listening and dancing along with the rest of the students to the song the guys were singing.

All guys: _Hollywood whore,  
Passed out on the floor,  
I'm sorry but the party's over.  
The talk of the town,  
Is she's going down.  
I'm sorry but the party's over_

_Hollywood whore,_  
_Passed out on the floor,_  
_I'm sorry but the party's over._  
_The talk of the town,_  
_Is she's going down,_  
_I'm sorry but the party's over._

Dean, Neville, Seamus and Ron jump out of the bus, with Dean and Seamus doing crazy air guitar movements, and Ron and Neville doing air drumming. Harry was still in the bus waiting for his cue to come out of the bus, as arranged by him and the other guys.

Dean, Neville, Seamus: _Wake up!  
_Ron: _The party's over  
_Dean, Neville, Seamus:_ Wake up!  
_Ron:_ The party's over  
_Dean, Neville, Seamus:_ Wake up!  
_Ron:_ The party's over  
_

Harry exits the bus and runs up to Dean and Seamus, who are still playing the air guitar, and stands right behind them with a manic grin.

Dean, Neville, Seamus_: Wake up!  
_Ron:_The party's over NOW!_

Harry (still with a manic grin): _Hahaha_

Don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya, hunny.

Harry pushes Dean and Seamus' heads down forcefully.

_Hahaha..._

"Well that was fun guys, wasn't it? Now let us go meet the people we will be dealing with for the next few months," said Harry. The guys went to get their stuff from the girls and headed off with the rest of the group, following the student committee, which just so happened to have his cousin as a member…

* * *

Dudley Dursley was not happy. Not only did he have to deal with freaks for at least a semester, but one of the freaks was his dorky cousin, Potter. He was sure that Potter was going to follow him around, with the hopes of being popular by association, the stupid dork. He heard the buses pull up, and heard some people singing in the first bus. He saw all the people leave the second bus, and finally saw everyone from the first bus start to exit, some of them still singing. When the majority of the students were off, he saw a very pretty looking red head that he thought he could steal away for a little feel-up later on. Suddenly, a group of boys, around his age came out, two of whom were playing the air guitar and two were playing the air drums.

Dean, Neville, Seamus: _Wake up!  
_Ron: _The party's over  
_Dean, Neville, Seamus:_ Wake up!  
_Ron:_ The party's over  
_Dean, Neville, Seamus: _Wake up!_  
Ron: _The party's over  
_

And there was his cousin. And he was singing. And he was popular, Dudley could tell, buy how he carried himself around these freaks, and he could tell one of the pretty girls was his girlfriend. He just had to see which one…

Dean, Neville, Seamus_: Wake up!  
_Ron:_The party's over NOW!_

Harry: _Hahaha_

Don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya, hunny.  
Hahaha...

Dudley didn't know what to do… his own cousin was more popular than he was… this was going to take some thought…

* * *

Song used: _Hollywood Whore_ by Papa Roach


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and the others walked with the welcoming committee up towards the head teacher, who had been joined by the Hogwarts chaperones/teachers. He could see Dudley glaring at him, so he just smirked and waved at him. This made Dudley turn away and glare at the ground.

"Welcome, Hogwarts students! I hope you all have a great time here at Stonewall High. We sure will with you students here!" said the head teacher. He was a portly man who seemed to have eaten way more than he needed too, and seemed like he would have no issue taking free reign with things he could manipulate.

"We are thankful you let us visit," said Sirius. "This is an interesting opportunity for most of our students, as the majority of them have never set foot in this part of the world. We look forward to having our students mingle with yours. In honor of this, I would like our favorite group of students to come up here and sing for you. If you would, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, the rest of you too…"

The group went up to the front of the crowd where the stage that the head teacher and the others were on. They climbed up, briefly discussed the song that they wanted to sing, and then turned to the crowd.

"We would like to perform for you _Bittersweet Symphony_. Allow us to get our instruments from the bus!" said Ron, while Luna and Dean ran over the bus to dig out the keyboard, drum set, violin, cello, microphones, guitar, and tambourine. They proceeded to set up with Dean at the drums, Ginny at the keyboard, Luna with the tambourine, and Hermione with the violin. The cello was set up with Parvati, the bass guitar went to Seamus, and the guitar went to Ron. Harry was left at the microphones with the rest of the guys and Lavender, who went over to control the electronics. The group started up an interesting tune that sounded kind of electronic and yet a lot like a symphony would. The crowd stood, listening raptly, except for Dudley. Harry started singing, with Ron and Neville harmonizing at the appropriate points.

Harry: _'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah,_

_No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no_

Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
Try to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the things meet yeah

You know I can change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no

I can't change my mold  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Have you ever been down?  
Have you've ever been down?

When the song ended, the students from Hogwarts applauded, and so did most of the Stonewall High students. "Would you like another song?" asked Ron. When the crowd went wild at that thought, they quickly decided on _Wonderwall_. With Dean singing the lead vocals, so Dean switched places with Neville, so that he could sing, and so Neville could have a chance to play an instrument as well.

Neville: _Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Harry and Neville: _Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

Neville: _Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Harry and Neville: _I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

All the others: _Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me_

The crowd went wild again. "Would you like a fast paced song now?" Ginny asked the crowd. When they cheered and screamed, they put away the cello, violin, tambourine, and bass guitar so that they only had the drums and keyboard, along with the microphones and guitar.

All: _Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore...  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh

Harry and Ron:_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

Seamus: _And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..._

Dean and Neville: _Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win..._

All: _But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know... (come on)_

Luna: _So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?  
Come on_

Parvati and Lavender: _No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!_

Harry: _Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

Ginny: _My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible lies...ahhh..._

Hermione: _Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_

Ron: _The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up, but we'd both agree  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

* * *

**A/N: **Songs used are _Bittersweet Symphony_ by The Verve, _Wonderwall_ by Oasis, and _Some Nights_ by Fun.


	6. Chapter 6

After their rendition of _Some Nights_, the crowd of Hogwarts and Stonewall High students cheered… or most of them did. The Slytherins refused to cheer, and so did Dudley, much to the chagrin of Harry who had been watching him. Harry didn't know what to do about his cousin. There was time enough to worry about that later.

"I think that we are done singing now! Sirius, come take the stage again, please!" Harry laughed, leaving the stage with the others right behind him. Sirius went back up to the stage and started talking again.

"So that was our little band from Hogwarts, the group that was originally the Golden Trio but has changed to be the Golden Ten, just with their numbers!" everyone laughed, especially the Hogwarts students. "Harry, Ron and Hermione were the original founding members of that little group their first year at Hogwarts, but soon included the others the next year, including young Ms. Weasley, Ron's sister, who is also Harry's girlfriend… I don't think that I needed to say that though…" Harry sent a glare to Sirius, and then winked. "Why don't we let the Hogwarts students all settle in where they are staying, and then we can see about letting all of you students mingle in the dining hall?" Everyone cheered.

Meanwhile, Dudley was thinking about how Harry had changed since they were kids. When Harry was at Privet Drive over the summers, he acted the part of the downtrodden boy his parents wanted him to be. He didn't let on that he was popular at all, never threatened that his teachers would come get him, nothing. Hell, Dudley didn't even know that he knew how to sing and play the guitar, or that he had a girlfriend prior to now. What was he supposed to say to his parents, who knew that Harry was going to Stonewall High with the rest of the Hogwarts students? His parents were expecting him to continue the tradition of beating up Harry, but how was he supposed to when the loser was more popular than himself? This was going to be hard…


	7. Chapter 7

It was a quiet evening in the Dursley household in Surrey when the phone started to ring. Vernon went to answer it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi dad, I have some news about what is going on here at Stonewall."

"Well what is it boy?"

"So you know how Potter and his freaks were coming to spend a term at our school?"

"Yes?"

"Well here is the problem: I can't continue to beat him up, as he is much more popular than I have been here, as well as the God to most of his freaks. I can't even team up with the ones who don't like him because they don't like us 'normal' people and refuse to acknowledge our existence."

"What?! Why can't you just force your way into beating him up again? You are bigger and stronger than he is."

"Because his godfather is in the group of chaperones. Because even the teachers who hate him will not stand to see him beaten up by a 'normal' person. Even the students that hate him will band up with him if something like that happened. He even has a band that he sings with. He, four other boys and all their girlfriends."

"Then get into his good books and tear him down from the inside!"

* * *

"Hey Harry!" said Dudley. Harry and his group turned to look at him from across the cafeteria. It was morning and time for breakfast. They were trying to discuss what they should sing during the party the Hogwarts students were going to have when the weekend came along.

"Ok seriously? What do you want? It isn't enough that I have to be here with you or fail this term, but now I have to deal with your idiocy?" said Harry.

"What? I just wanted to get to know you and your friends. Obviously me and my parents don't know you very well if this has all slipped by our radar. We didn't even know that you had friends!"

"Well I don't care. Stay away from me and mine. Leave us alone. Interact with us at the bare minimum."

* * *

After a week of dealing with Dudley's attempts to ruin Harry's life (all of which were not able to even get the Slytherins to go against him more than they normally do), Harry and the gang decided to have some fun and sing some ridiculous songs.

**Harry:** _You want us to think that you're just messing around, yeah  
You play your life like it's a game of two hand touch  
You think if you screw up that you will never live it down  
And it won't matter if you suck if you don't take it serious_

But when I really love you is when you're out there on the floor  
And I can see it in your eyes that you just don't care anymore  
Making a mistake is just a chance you gotta take  
When you gotta shake-a-booty, shake-a-booty, shake shake

**All guys:** _Shake-a-booty, yeah, yeah, shake-a-booty  
Shake-a-booty, yeah, shake-a-booty, shake  
Well, making a mistake is just a chance you gotta take  
When you gotta shake-a-booty, shake-a-booty, shake-a-booty, shake  
You gotta shake-a-booty, shake-a-booty, shake, shake_

**Ron:** _If you live your life the way you live it when you dance  
You know the whole world will be at your feet  
Nothing ever happens if you never take a chance  
And as long as you live life like this, you'll never be complete_

But when I really love you is when you're out there on the floor  
And I can see it in your eyes that you just don't care anymore  
Making a mistake is just a chance you gotta take  
When you gotta shake-a-booty, shake-a-booty, shake-a-booty, shake

___You gotta shake-a-booty, shake-a-booty, shake, shake_

**All guys: **_Shake-a-booty, yeah, yeah, shake-a-booty  
Shake-a-booty, yeah, shake-a-booty, shake  
Well, making a mistake is just a chance you gotta take  
When you gotta shake-a-booty, shake-a-booty, shake-a-booty, shake  
You gotta shake-a-booty, shake-a-booty, shake, shake_

**Neville:** _I can tell you want this life, and I can tell you want it bad  
Can you tell me that this isn't the most fun you've ever had?  
Everybody sucks, yeah, we all make mistakes  
But no one can shake-a-booty like you shake it, shake, shake_

**All guys: **_Shake-a-booty, yeah, yeah, shake-a-booty  
Shake-a-booty, yeah, shake-a-booty, shake  
Well, making a mistake is just a chance you gotta take  
When you gotta shake-a-booty, shake-a-booty, shake-a-booty, shake  
You gotta shake-a-booty, shake-a-booty, shake, shake_

Shake-a-booty, yeah, yeah, shake-a-booty  
Shake-a-booty, yeah, shake-a-booty, shake  
Well, making a mistake is just a chance you gotta take  
When you gotta shake-a-booty, shake-a-booty, shake-a-booty  
Yeah, you gotta shake-a-booty, shake-a-booty, shake, shake

Once again, all the Hogwarts students were dancing while the group was jamming out on stage, with the guys singing/playing instruments while the girls were just dancing around them. Most of the Stonewall students joined the Hogwarts students in signing, with the exception of Dudley, who was fuming at his failing at his attempts at making Harry look ridiculous. He couldn't even get his girl to look away from him for two minutes! What was he doing wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

The entire audience cheered after their performance of _Shake-a-Booty (by Hank Green of the Vlogbrothers)_, and the entire group could tell that they wanted another song. Ginny, who had noticed that Dudley was not going to leave Harry alone at all and kept trying to get her away from him, had asked Harry and the others if she could sing a specific song at the party, and they had told her yes and to go ahead.

"Y'all ready for another song?" The crowd cheered. "Well we like to call this song _Freak the Freak Out_, with special thanks to a certain cousin of a certain person up here on this stage. You know who you are. You inspired this song to be written in the past week! Congrats, you have just been one of my muses!" The crowd laughed. "Here we go!" and the music started up. It was electronic and catchy.

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me talk, hear me sing._

_Open up the door,_

_Is it less, is it more?_

_When you tell me to beware,_

_Are you here? Are you there?_

_Is it something I should know?_

_Easy come, easy go._

_Nodding your head,_

_Don't hear a word I said_

_I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate_

_I try to talk to you_

_But you never even knew,_

_So what's it gonna be?_

_Tell me can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it,_

_Your attention deficit_

_Never listen, never listen._

_I'm so sick of it,_

_So I'll throw another fit._

_Never listen, never listen._

_I scream your name,_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout,_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out, hey!_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh._

_Patience running thin,_

_Running thin, come again_

_Tell me what I get_

_Opposite, opposite_

_Show me what is real_

_If it breaks does it heal?_

_Open up your ear_

_Why you think that I'm here?_

_Keep me in the dark_

_Are you even thinking of me?_

_Is someone else above me_

_Gotta know, gotta know_

_What am I gonna do?_

_'Cause I can't get through to you_

_So what's it gonna be?_

_Tell me can you hear me?_

_(Can you hear me?)_

_I'm so sick of it,_

_Your attention deficit_

_Never listen, never listen._

_I'm so sick of it,_

_So I'll throw another fit._

_Never listen, never listen._

_I scream your name,_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout,_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out, hey!_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_Easy come, easy go_

_Easy come, easy go_

_(Can you hear me?)_

_I scream your name,_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout,_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out, hey!_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_(Freak the freak out!) [repeats in background until end by the others]_

_I scream your name_

_But you never listen_

_No you never listen_

_But you never listen_

Dudley listened to the song with some trepidation. He knew the song was about him, because he had been bugging his cousin and his group incessantly, trying to figure out a way into the group so that he could tear his cousin down, but they had ways of avoiding him and ways of conveniently not hearing his questions or statements. It was getting frustrating!

Draco Malfoy sat fuming. A hate song by the stupid Gryffindors that wasn't about him? What was this world coming to? It should not be happening like this. This loser of a muggle needed to get over themselves so that he could once again humiliate his enemy, Potter, and his stupid group of friends. This required some plotting…


End file.
